Cally California
by tarynla
Summary: What happens when Isabella Swan becomes a popstar called Cally California? How will she react as Edward re-enters her life after a four year abstence?
1. Cally California

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters do not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer. The lucky bastard.**

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror in my dressing room and tried to smile brightly. No, it's not working. Why did HE do this to me? HE doesn't show up for 4 years and I still expect him to show at my concerts?

_Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a pop-star and he's just a nobody. _

I cringe at the thought. Has fame gone to my head?

_No. It's just HIM! HE makes me crazy!_

I make sure my wig is in place and re-check my outfit. I smile again at myself as I start walking to the stage. I high five some of the tech people along the way as they shout "Break a leg!"

The 'lifter-up-thing' (me and my friend Angela call it that since we never could remember the real name) starts lifting me up to the thousands of screaming fans. I smile and wave and blow kisses to different parts of the stand.

"Hey Portland! Thank you for having me, Cally California! I'm going to start things slow with 'Not like the Movies," I scream into the mic.

The crowd goes crazy as I set the microphone onto the stand and take a deep breath.

_**I didn't feel  
The fairy-tale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could.**_

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah

I look over the crowd and smile. I love this feeling. Feeling like people really get and understand my songs. I feel the firecrackers start to go off as I start my fast hit "Can't be Tamed." My back up dancers run up and get in sync with me as I start.

Whenever I'm finished the crowd screams and I walk up to the front part of the stage. I start singing my other songs and before I know it I'm finished. I wave again and tell them how great of a time I had.

I walk off the stage and into my dressing room and start crying. How could I think HE was here at this performance? Even if it's right by Forks? I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm about to start taking my wig off when there's a knock on the door.

I hurry up and make sure my wig is still in place as the door starts to open.

My dad pops his head in and says "Hey, Cally, you've got a visitor. They bought the meet and greet pass."

I nod and stand up straightening my outfit when HE walks in.

Before I glance up I notice his aftershave and I instantly take a deep breath of it. Then, when my eyes meet his I jump noticing how much he has NOT changed. His, weird yellow golden eyes are still the exact same shade. His bronze hair sticking up in the front and looking perfect.

I quickly regain my facade and go in a chirpy voice, "Hi! I'm Cally! Nice to meet you! And your name is...?"

He looks at me wierdly and goes "Edward. I'm from People magazine and I was wondering if I could have a few questions?"

People magazine? He works there now? Wow. I guess he has to have changed...

I swear I can feel him staring at my red wig. I nod and take a seat as he does, "Sure. What's your questions?"

He looks at me again and looks back down at his note pad, "Uh, Do you have anybody in your life right now? Love wise?"

I shake my head and say, "Nope, still getting over yo...you know. My last boyfriend."

My dad starts chuckling and goes, "A real heart breaker HE was."

Edward raised his eyebrows as he wrote all this down, "And who was that?"

I swear I can feel my eyes bug out of my head as I stutter, "Uh...don't really want to give out any names. High school was such a drag right?"

He laughs and writes that down, "So where are you actually from, Cally? We only know that you moved _to_ Hollywood, but we don't know where from."

I look around and say, "Oh some small town in Washington. Nobody's heard of it. It's called...um...Spoons?"

He looks at me then. Really looks at me. He moves closer until he's standing right by me. He has the most amazing look on his face. Confusion mixed with astonishment. "Do you mean 'Forks?"

I gasp and look away. "No. I mean Spoons."

He comes even closer and whispers, "Is...Isabella Swan?"

I look down and exhale. I slowly start to take off my wig. I feel my brown waves bounce freely from the wig and I mutter, "Hey, Edward. Long time no see?"

* * *

**A/N This is my first Fan Fic! Hope you like it! Review for me please:)**

**-Taryn**


	2. Baskin' Robins

**Thanks for the author alerts, story alerts, fave's, and review:) At least I know I'm not writing to myself! To answer your questions: Yes, I LOVE THAT SONG! Katy Perry remains as one of the top artists in my mind. :) Anyway, I'll update again since I got a good response!**

* * *

"Hey, Edward. Long time no see?"

He stared at me for what seemed like years. With a tense jaw, he took the wig from my hands and put it back on top of my head. "Put it back on."

I could already feel the tears welling in my eyes. I bit my lips as I started to fix the wig. I glance at my dad who is standing there looking at Edward like my Dad's ready to pounce on him whenever Edward moves.

With another look from those golden eyes, he sits back down and continues the questions. "Have you been to college?" _No, but I want to go to NYU._

"Why NYU?" _Because it different. I never even dreamed that I could go to a fancy college before I became call...famous. Before I became famous._

"What's your biggest fear in life?"

That question I had to think about. I already knew the answer, but did I really have the guts to say it? I took a deep breath and could only whisper, "My biggest fear is that someone I love would disappear and never come back. Like it was only a dream."

I looked down at my hands as something touched them. I realized that I was crying. I wiped my cheeks and stood up, "Well, it already happened so I should be fearless, right?"

Edward was looking at me with a pained expression, "Bella, I-"

I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the door. "Leave. You're good at it."

My dad stood in front of the door as I said the words. "He might spill the secret, Bells."

I studied my dad then looked back at Edward. Oh, that's right. He's with a magazine now. I licked my lips and whispered, "I don't care. I can't have him in here anymore. I can't pretend that...JUST GO!"

They both jumped as I shouted. I have to admit I scared myself.

I turned around and started doing my normal after show routine. I took off my wig and combed my hair. Started smudging the makeup on my eyes. The tears were helping wiping it off. I tensed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see HIM. He comes close to my ear and says, "I'm truly sorry. I thought you would have a better life without me."

I close my eyes as I felt the breath, that I use to breathe in as much as I could, against my neck. "How could you think that? I planned my life around yours. You _were_ my life."

He straightened up and ran his hand through his hair, "It's hard to explain, Bella. I can't just tell you."

"Can't or won't?" I took a pen off the counter. I grabbed his hand and wrote down my "Bella" number. "Call me whenever you feel like I should know why."

I packed everything up and looked up again and he was gone. Just like that. I look at my dad and nod. He walked over and started to pick up the bags.

"Well, Bella, this is a sticky situation." He chuckled.

I pulled my sunglasses ready to face the world, "I'm ready to go."

As I got into my car my cell-phone lit up. _**Unknown caller. **_"Hello?"

"Bella." HIM, already? What has it been? 3 minutes?

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you." Let's meet at the Baskin' Robins.

My eyebrows arched up and I asked, "The ice-cream place?"

"Yes."

I shrugged and said, "Okay. Be there in 15 minutes." I hung up. HA! Take that Edward Cullen! I got the last word in.

Okay, something's wrong with me. That got me way too excited.

I replayed the confrontation again in my head. Something that I said struck a chord with me and inspired me. I could feel the lyrics start pouring in my head.

As I parked I put on my red wig because why else would I be with a reporter? I didn't want anything to seem suspicious.

He was already seated at a booth and I held a finger to him as I went to the counter. "I would like a strawberry smoothie."

The girl behind the counter gasped, "Cally? Cally California? Ohmuhgawd."

I smiled and said again, "Strawberry smoothie?"

She nodded and started pouring things into a blender and then handed me the cold cup.

"3.98 is your total." she said jumping up and down. I handed her a 5 and waited for my changed. The rest I put in the tip jar.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting and took a big gulp.

"So, I guess I should start talking..." Edward muttered and I nodded. "Okay, well the reason I left and never called..."

"And changed your number." I said pointing my straw at him.

He gave me a look and kept talking, "Is because of a stupid, selfish reason. I wanted to see what was in the world before I settled down."

I looked at him and shook my head, "You're lying. I can tell. Tell me the real reason."

He looked at me again and sighed, "I could never lie with you. You always saw right through me."

I just looked at him and said, "Continue."

He looked down at his hands and whispered, "You scared me, Bella. You scared me to death. I didn't want to settle down with someone in high school! That's crazy. I saw how attached you were to me and how I needed you by me at all times. I couldn't take it anymore."

I stared at him as this sank in. "You left me because you were too attached?"

He cringed at what I said and nodded. "In a way yes, but Bella...I was miserable. I couldn't even look at other girls because they couldn't compare with you."

I looked down and smiled. Good. I made him miserable.

"Bella, I went back to Forks and tried to find you. It was like you just fell off the planet. Nobody knew where you went or why you left. Just that Charlie went with you too. So I went to New York and tried my best at different things to get you out of my head. Now, I'm reporting for People magazine."

I looked sideways and could see reporters standing outside the window taking pictures. "Well, now that you found me..."

He took a breath and asked, "Bella, will you go out with me? Again?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, but there's kind of a problem..."

He looked at me questionly, "What?"

"You're going to be going out with Cally California."

He started, "Why?"

I pointed to the reporters and said, "Welcome to Hollywood, Eddie."

* * *

**A/N: This is slightly longer than the last one. But not by much. If you want me to make it longer, you have to ask:)**

**-Taryn**


	3. Stupid Idiot

**To answer the questions people have been asking. Edward's a human. Sorry I haven't mentioned that MINOR detail(: I'll try to take your advice and apply it to the story. Thank you for the advice! Oh and by the way, I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

We walked out of Baskin' Robins holding hands and I roll

ed my eyes under my sunglasses. Yeah, that's right. Sunglasses. At night. I'm glad I had them though, as big flashes followed us out of the ice cream shop. I waved and posed for a couple of seconds.

"WHO'S THAT CALLY? YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND? WHAT'S HIS NAME?" I heard the paparazzi scream at me.

I smiled and blushed as I glanced at Edward. He looked kind of wierded out by the cameras. I squeezed his hand and he returned it back to me. He walked me to my car and hugged me. "Thank you, Cally. I had a great time tonight."

I laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Call me later tonight?"

He winked and said, "Do you even have to ask?"

I bit my lip and nodded at him. I knew the question was rhetorical but I needed him to know that I wasn't ready to forgive and let go just yet.

He looked at my face and whispered, "You're not going to be left behind by me ever again. Not unless you leave first."

I nodded and opened my door. He shut the door as soon as I got in and tapped the glass with his fist, showing his departure. I waved knowing he couldn't see me anyway because of the tint of the windows.

I drove off thinking about what Edward said. That he wouldn't leave me ever. I wonder if he really meant that. Surely he didn't plan on staying forever. Everything was different now. I was a pop star now. Even if it was only an alter ego. Cally was a part of me that I could never take a way. Unless I outed myself to the world…would I do that for him?

I shook my head trying to clear it. I'm definitely not going to answer that. Then, I had a sudden thought. Why in the world have I let him back in my life? He just up and walks out of my world and just pops back in and he expects me to forgive him? I can't believe I forgave him just like that. What kind of a stupid, idiot to I think I am?

A great big fat one.

* * *

My phone rang around 12 o'clock. I saw a new number and new instantly it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"Hey, Bella. It's me. Wanted to tell you had a great time again Though dating Cally California was kind of last on my list of things to do, I'm glad you forgave me." He murmured into the phone.

I pinched myself to make me say the next words. "Edward, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I think we need to talk more because after I started thinking about it…I can't really forgive you." I said with a surprisingly strong voice.

"Bella, I told you. I will never leave you again."

I closed my eyes and answered his statement with, "I know you said that. BUT you shouldn't have left me in the first place. It hurts every time I even think about it. I think we need to just hang out first. Just so I really know that you're serious about me."

I heard him take a breath, "Bella, I am so sorry. I know that I hurt you and I will never be able to make that up to you, but I _can_ stay in your life. I don't care what you want me in your life as, but I would rather that you shared your heart with me again. I'll stay as long as you want me too."

I smiled at the phone and muttered, "You always knew what to say to make me love you."

"You always made me love you." He breathed into the phone.

* * *

**I know that y'all didn't want Bella to take him back as quickly and I totally agree with you! BUT I have a weakness for Edward. :) Oh and this chapter is super duper short, but I'm going to have a week of relaxation so I'll be able to come up with further plot details. I'll make the next chapter full of excitement! Promise you!**

**-Taryn**


	4. Teen Choice Awards

Hey guys! Sorry, for not editing this chapter befpre posting it! I was half-dead when I posted it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and commenting!

* * *

"Hi! I'm Cally California and I'm your host for Teen Choice 2010!" I wave at the crowd and smile big. "My co-host, Miley Cyrus is backstage changing into her first outfit for tonight. I'm taking bets for how many times she changes backstage so, if you want in on the wager just let me know." The crowd starts to laugh and I wink at the camera.

_Where the hell is she? I can't do this on my own!_

I smile nervously and gulp, not knowing what to do. Just then the crowd starts to go wild. I look behind me expecting Miley to come out running and instead I see Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing out here?"

"Miley's having some sort of wardrobe malfunction so I decided to come and help you with introducing the presenter for the next award. Welcome the stars of 'Pretty Little Liars'!"

The crowd stars to clap and scream as the spotlight goes away on us. I throw my arms around Edward and give him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what to do." I told him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. We started walking to the backstage swinging hands back and forth when Miley came storming out on stage shooting daggers out of her eyes. "How dare you make fun of me!"

I look at her confused, "What?"

"That stupid thing you said about how many times I'm going to change tonight!" She screeched at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was trying to pass some time by so you could make it on stage." I told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. "Sorry, it's just that people are always putting me down. I didn't want that to happen on the Teen Choice awards."

I touched her shoulder and she looked up. I gave her a look that said "I know what you mean."

She smiled at me and said, "Your cool, Cally. We should hang out after this."

I smile and looked at Edward. "I have plans after this, but definitely one day this week."

She looked at Edward and back at me, "Ya'll are cute."

I laughed and said, "Thanks." I and Edward started walking backstage again and then the producers came up to us.

"Cally! That was great! We actually want you to read over this script we just made. It's for the kiss award." Martin the producer for the show gave us paper.

I felt my eyes bulge out of my head as Edward started laughing.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Thatta girl." Martin said.

* * *

I was looking at Edward as we waited for the commercial break to end. "Are you ready?" He said.

I nodded and leaned in close to him. We started to kiss each other 'with passion'. I felt the spotlight hit us and the crowd started to hoot and clap.

I looked up with feigned surprise. 'Oh crap! Edward looks like we have company.'

He looked at the audience and hurried up and closed the few buttons we had opened to make the scene more real. "Oh, hello there."

I straightened my dress and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, we're here to present the award for best make out session...if you didn't notice."

The crowd starts to laugh and Edward looked at me and said "You're so funny."

I looked at him and said, "You're funnier."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and started to kiss me again."

I broke away as his lips went down to my neck and I gasped, "The nominees are..."

The spotlight went out and I started to laugh as I gave him the tube of Chap Stick. "I think we did pretty well."

Edward started laughing and we walked up to the podium. I gave him a smirk as we opened up the tubes of chap stick. The spotlight hit us again and we applied the Chap Stick and we pretended to be out of breath. I opened the letter and said, "The winner is…Zac Efron and Amanda Crew for Charlie St. Cloud!"

Zac and Amanda walk up to the podium and gives each a kiss on the cheek.

Zac chuckles a bit and says, "Well I guess this is where we have to kiss, eh, Amanda?"

She laughs and says, "I don't think we can out do that performance by Cally."

Everybody laughs and I blushed.

After they kissed and said there thank you's we were walking off the stage and Zac asked, "So, Cally, is this your boyfriend?"

Edward sticks out his hand and goes, "Edward. Nice to meet you."

Zac looks at me with hurt filled eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

I look away and flinch. Edward glances at me then back at Zac.

Oh great. That's going to be a great story to tell.


	5. Not a Natural Red Head

**A/N: So, this chapter gets a bit steamy. Nothing to bad though. Just wanted to warn you. Don't want any heart attacks. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as we all sat there staring at each other. I cleared my throat a couple of times to say something, but what could I say? _Oh, Edward, meet Zac. We use to go behind his girlfriends back? He has a key to my apartment for late night visits?_

No, obviously I couldn't say anything. I just got Edward back. I'm not doing anything to jeopardize that. I was out of luck though as Edward broke the silence.

"So…you two know each other?" Edward asked Zac and me. I blushed even though I knew I shouldn't have. It's not like I can lie at this point.

I looked at Zac and I muttered, "Yes."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and looked at Zac with new, narrowed eyes. Amanda shuffled a bit and then murmured something about needing a drink. "Yes, Amanda. I need a drink too," Zac said.

He walked with her to the bar and I turned to Edward. "Look, Edward, I—," I stammered.

"It's fine. I know you had a life before I came back. I left and hurt you. It's not like I thought you were going to wait for me. " He said looking down. I grimaced at his tone and then grabbed his chin. I looked into his eyes as I said the next words.

"But you did think that. And I'm sorry I disappointed you," I told him. "If it makes you feel any better, he was a rebound because I wasn't over you."

He smiled a bit and then laughed. 'Yes, strangely it does make me feel better. HA! Zac Efron… a rebound!"

I smiled and took his hand. "So ready to ditch this place?"

He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek and said, "As long as I'm with you."

After I had went home after eating a late night dinner with Edward, I stretched my legs and took off the wig ready to wind down.

"I knew you weren't a natural red head."

I whirled at the voice and gasped clutching my chest. "Zac? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said coming closer to me and sat on the couch, patting the space next to me.

I nodded and sat down. "Yes, we need to talk."

His eyebrows arched up and he laughed, "You never wanted to talk before." He kissed my shoulder and I shivered.

"Zac, I'm with Edward now. We can't do this anymore." I whispered.

He ignored me and trailed his hand down my back. I leaned my head back as he started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as he started to nibble at my ear. If this felt this good…I wonder what it would feel like with Edward…

My eyes flew opened as he started to get closer to my mouth. 'Stop! I can't do this!"

I flew off the couch and stood with my back against the wall. I felt a stabbing pain in my back from hitting the wall so hard. That was fine because it helped me forget that I could still feel his hands all over me even though he was sitting on the couch.

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed a huge sigh. He looked back at me and I looked away.

He walked over to me and I tried to get even closer to the wall. "Are you sure you can't? Because I think you can." His hands trailed down my stomach getting closer to the top of my jeans.

"He would never forgive me." I whispered to him trying to get myself out of his trance.

His face came closer and his lips were almost on mine, "He doesn't have to know."

I trembled a little as his breath tickled my face, "I would never forgive myself."

My words didn't make sense to me even though I knew they should. Why wouldn't I forgive myself for letting him pleasure myself?

My thoughts were lost to me as he kissed my lips.

* * *

**So, how did yall like it? Did you think Zac was as sexy as I did? I just couldn't let him have disappeared like that. Eh, I guess there's a new team. Team Zac anyone? **

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	6. No More?

**A/N: Okay guys! I get it! You don't like Zac Efron! Jeesh!**

* * *

I walked into Edward's front step and rang the doorbell. I felt really bad about what had happened. I almost didn't get out of bed today because of what I had to do. I had to get up though. Edward deserved that much.

I knew I needed to tell him anyway. He would know that something was wrong. He could always just read me like that.

As he came to the front door, I glanced at him appreciatively at his naked chest and boxers.

He blinked tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you up before 9?"

I blushed and stuck out my chin. "I have something to tell you Edward." He really looked at me. I knew what he was seeing. Dark circles under my eyes, messy bun, and disheveled appearance.

He let me in and grabbed me in a warm embrace. When he let me go, I wasn't ready for him to let go. I knew that would be the last time he ever held me with such warmth as before.

He led me in the kitchen as he made us two cups of coffee. I waited until he had his first sip when I blurted out, "Zac came over last night."

His eyes widened and he hissed in a breath, obviously being caught off guard. "What?"

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands and tried to take in a breath. "When I came home last night Zac was waiting for me. I told him I wanted to talk and we… things got kind of out of hand."

He brought his coffee mug down with a loud clank and I jumped. "What does out of hand mean?"

I put my hands on the table and told him.

* * *

_I felt my lips automatically react when his lips touched mine. I gasped as he picked me up and brought me back to the couch. My hands automatically went under his shirt and traced his abs and I heard him groan. I opened my eyes smiling when I realized, _This isn't Edward.

_I shot out of his arms and started hyperventilating. How could I do this? I am with Edward. _

_I looked at Zac with a look that could kill. "I said no. You kissed me anyway!"_

_He smirked and put his hand through his hair. "It's not like you were begging me not too. You kissed me back." _

_I went up to him and hit him. Really hit him. He brought his hand to his cheek in astonishment. "You crazy bitch."_

"_Yes, I am a crazy bitch. You better leave before I go nuts and stab you with my can opener." I said in a monotone. _

_He shook his head and grabbed his jacket. He looked at me again with those hurt filled eyes and it softened me. "Look, I'm sorry, but I like you Cally. I'm not just going to put aside my feelings because you suddenly got a boyfriend. I dumped Vanessa for you."_

_I gasped and said, "Zac! You didn't!"_

_He nodded and turned away, "Looks like it was for nothing."_

_He left then, slamming the door. _

* * *

I felt my eyes tearing up as I ended the story. I kept my eyes down because I couldn't face his wrath. I could feel anger coming out of his pores.

I felt a tear fall down my face and I got up. I didn't want to be here anymore.

I was all the way at the door when I hear, "Bella! Wait!"

I turned around ready for him to go out on me, but he did what I wasn't expecting.

He kissed me. Hard. I felt me reacting and eagerly kissed him back.

He grabbed my hand and literally flew to his bedroom.

"We shouldn't have done that." Edward said putting his boxers back on.

I felt my face fall. He regretted it. "Did I do something wrong?"

He turned back to me and shouted, "You made out with another guy! Of course you did something wrong! What the hell, Bella? I can't just say, 'Oh its okay.' And hand you, your get out of jail free card."

I felt my anger flare up. 'No you can't say that. Bye, Edward." I got up and walked straight out of his house.

I felt him following me, but I didn't stop. "Bella come on. Let's just talk about it."

I whirled around to face him. "You had your chance to talk to me while we were in your bed. You know what? Screw you, Edward. I had a life before you interrupted it!"

He threw his hands in the air, "Oh, real nice, Bella. It's my entire fault right? Because I ended this steamy affair with SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND."

I stepped back. Did he really just say that? I opened my mouth to say the most obvious reply, "Fu—," when I realized…he was right. I looked him in the eye and started sobbing. I broke down onto my knees, ignoring the pain that the hot concrete sent up my spine.

I felt the sobs ripping out of my chest. I clutched my chest and let the tears fall freely. I froze when I felt arms being wrapped around me. I threw the arms off of me and turned around, not wanting him to face me.

"Bella, I didn't mean it. That was cruel and uncalled for." He told me.

I wiped my cheek roughly and whispered, "But it was true."

I ran to my car and slammed the door.

* * *

**Okay, well I know that I don't usually put this in here, but I would really like it if you would review! I need ideas!**

**-Taryn**


	7. That Should Be You

**Okay, this goes out to the Justin Bieber fan that loves me very much**

I'm depressed.

That was the best way I could describe what I was going through. I was never happy. I poured so much emotion in my songs in took everything I had not to cry. I tried to make songs out of my past week, but I couldn't. Every time I would sit down with a pen and paper, I would freeze.

How could I do this? This is my entire fault. The best possible thing happened and I ruined it. I did.

I walked into the meeting room at my label. I had gotten a call from my manager saying I was singing a duet with someone. She wouldn't tell me who just saying that he was a much known singer.

I honestly didn't care enough to even wonder who it was.

I looked at the person sitting in the chair next to an unfamiliar man and my manager.

I smiled and laughed, "You got me Justin Bieber?"

My manager, Lizzie, said, "Who else?"

I laughed again and went to hug Justin. I'm a pretty big Justin Bieber fan. Who isn't?

"Hey, I'm really excited to sing with you, Cally." He said. "If you don't mind I already have a song written for this."

I nodded and sat down. "Sing it for me. I would really like to hear it."

He looked at the unfamiliar man. The man nodded and Justin cleared his throat.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy;  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't!**

"Stop." I whispered.

Justin looked at me with confused eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I nodded and muttered, "It kinda hit's close to home."

His eyes lit up with understanding and he told me, "I think if you sang this, you would be able to pour the right amount emotion this song needs. I really think we should do this."

I thought about it for a minute. If Edward were to hear it, would he forgive me?

Well, it's a good chance either way. I nodded to him and said lets' get started.

I sat in the recording room with Justin. Lizzie had said she had gotten some press to come and take pictures while we sing. I sat there humming to myself as I read the lyrics again.

I looked up at Justin and asked, "For my part of the song did you write what you wanted to hear from the girl?"

He looked at me with surprised eyes, "Yes."

I nodded and looked down and smiled, "I'll try and do it justice for you."

He smiled back and we both turned as we heard a camera shot.

Oh god. Edward. I looked at him and automatically wanted to run into his arms. I wanted to scream at the tops of my lungs how much I loved him. I wanted to run my fingers through his bronze hair.

I looked at Lizzie with hate filled eyes.

Lizzie hit the speaker button and said, "Okay Justin and Cally. We're ready. Put your headphones in and just don't look at the camera. Let's go guys!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slid the ear phones on my ears.

I didn't want him to listen to it right now! I wanted him to listen to it when there wasn't a possibility I might cry.

Justin sang his verse and I concentrated on the melody that was playing in my ears.

**Me: I said I needed a little time  
For your mistakes,  
It's funny how I used that time  
To have you replaced,  
Did I think that you wouldn't see me out at the movies,**

**Justin:** **Whatcha doing to me,  
you're taking him where we used to go**,

**Me: Now if I'm trying to break your heart,  
its working 'cause I know that...**

I whispered into the mike and looked at Edward, "**It should be you**."

He snapped a picture at me and I cringed. When we finished the song we looked at the studio and saw everyone with tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful, Cally and Justin. That's going to be the only take were doing. You hit all your marks. Perfect. Justin, come to the individual studio and sing the backup parts." Lizzie said.

I sat back and watched as Edward took some pictures of Justin singing. I studied him and decided that if he didn't want me, that was fine. I could move on. One day. In the far distant future.

When Justin was finished we sat in the booth again and listened to the finished product. As it was playing I heard the desperation in my voice and I blushed. Well, that's embarrassing.

When it was finished I smiled at Justin and we high fived. "That was great, Cally! We did awesome!" Justin exclaimed.

I blushed harder and told him, "Thanks. You were amazing. We should definitely hang out sometime."

He looked at me with new eyes and I realized my mistake. Oh god. He thinks I want to date him. I turned and looked at Edward. His eyes were livid.

I turned back to Justin and said hurriedly, "You seem like a good person to be friends with."

Justin's smile faded a little bit, but he agreed. We hugged and I pretended to ignore the camera flash.

**What did y'all think of that one? Was it lame? I hope not. **

** Love,**

** Taryn**


	8. Comfortable

**Okay, I just wanted to shout out to the people who have reviewed so far. **

**Sydneeannmarie: I guess we're just going to have to see where this story goes, huh? Because I don't even have an idea. **

**ChyChyHamilton: I'm glad you loved it! That means a lot to me! :)**

**TheVolturiGirl: For a second you had me worried there! I thought you were really saying my story was lame! But thank you for giving me a laugh**

**Kristin: Of course this is your favorite! You're the Justin Bieber fan I was talking about! Love you!**

* * *

When we finished taking pictures, I was absolutely exhausted. All I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and sleep till next year.

Justin had started walking with me and we fell into a comfortable silence.

On my way out of the studio with Justin, we ran into Edward. With another girl.

Vanessa Hudgens? What the faaack? I gave a sharp look at Edward and said in a sugar sweet voice, "Oh, nice to see you Edward."

I could see the blush on his neck, but he stuck his chin out defiantly and said, "You too." He looked between me and Justin and pointed at Vanessa, "Er, this is uh, Vanessa."

I looked at her and put out my hand for her to take, "Hi, Vanessa. I'm Cally."

She narrowed her eyes at my hand and scoffed. She clenched her teeth and replied in a snippy voice, "I know exactly who you are. You're the one Zac broke up with me for."

I saw Justin take a step back, and I slowly put my hand down. I didn't say a word. What could I say?

Vanessa looked at me from head to toe and snorted, "I have no idea what he saw in you. You told him no! You said you didn't love him and he still wants you! You ruined my life!" She had walked up to me and she was screaming in my face now

Justin walked closer and put his hand on my arm, "Hey. That's uncalled for."

I calmly took a step back and told her, "I'm sorry."

Justin's hand went down my arm and his fingers laced through mine. I started but took his hand in mine like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. It felt nice for someone to have my back. I started walking around Vanessa, but Edward was in my way. "Please move." I whispered.

He looked down on me with some weird frantic look in his eyes. I looked down and walked around him. I couldn't deal with this.

I know what I did was wrong. I will absolutely vouch for that, but what am I suppose to do? Beg for forgiveness? No. People make mistakes. We're all human.

I felt the hand on mine squeeze and I looked down in surprise. I forgot that Justin had taken my hand. He was nice. Comfortable.

I mentally sighed and thought '_I am so not ready for this conversation'._

"Look, Justin, I-," I began.

"No, Cally, look it's fine. What you've done before is none of my business."

Where have I heard that before? I felt the pang in my chest as I felt a hole tearing open where my heart was.

He squeezed my hand again and I squeezed back. I could settle for this. Comfortable was nice.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but the next one is going to be much longer. I already have an idea forming! Thanks again for the people who reviewed. From now on I'll be doing the review shoutouts. **

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	9. Shiny Things Suck

**Hey, guys! Sorry for being kind of lazy with the chapters. I'll try and write more! I really like this chapter because it gives you a little insight. Ugh, you'll see! **

**ChyChyHamilton: Thanks again! The last chapter was kind of "Ehhhh" But I had to make it lead to this chapter. Sorry for putting you through such a bore!:)**

**Jessica1: Awe! Thanks! I know! But Bella is so freaking stubborn!**

* * *

"Everybody welcome, Cally California!"

I stepped on the stage and smiled. "Are you ready Justin? Because I don't think you're ready."

He laughed and took my hand. "Oh, I'm ready for this."

I blushed and winked at him. "We're going to perform our newest single 'That Should Be Me.'"

I swear it felt like there were millions of girls here not just thousands by the way they screamed. "Ow…" I said.

Justin laughed and we both took our places on the stage. We both went to opposite ends of the stage and as the music started and we slowly began walking to each other. As we sung I stared Justin and I couldn't help but smile.

He was the reason I've been getting death threats from little girls via Twitter. You know, I should be worried, but I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. His fans were loyal, what could I say about that?

When we were finished the crowd was screaming his name. He waved and shouted into the mike, "Thanks again Los Angeles! You've been great. I'm Justin Bieber and this is Cally California and we love you!" I waved at the crowd and followed Justin back stage.

"Man, Justin. I survived the JB mob out there. I could've been killed!" I joked with him.

He laughed and put his arm around my waist. I didn't push him away like I usually did and I could feel the surprise radiating from him. "Cally…?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "I like you Justin. I like you a lot. I think I'm ready to start dating you."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened a couple of times. "Re-really? I mean. Good. 'Bout time you came around."

I smiled and whispered into his ear, "What can I say? You're just such a stud."

He laughed and we walked out holding hands. As a flash of light popped in my eyes I gasped. I forgot about the stalkers-with-cameras. Oh well. Everyone's going to know about us in about 2 hours. Including HIM. Oh well.

I looked at Justin making sure he was okay about it, but he was busy looking at me. I smiled letting him know I was okay. As we were walking to my car I saw a girl walking up to us without a camera.

I smiled and was about to say hi when I saw something shiny in the girls hand. I went to smile thinking it was a camera when she lunged at me with the shiny object.

Blazing pain shot up my stomach as I wondered why she hit me with a camera. And why did it hurt so much? I vaguely heard Justin screaming for help while the girl ran away. As my knees buckled and hit the ground I put my hands to the spot that hurt. I felt something wet and my head started spinning.

It wasn't a camera. It was a knife.

Somebody stabbed me with a knife. Somebody tried to kill me. I fought to keep my eyes opened as the darkness took over.

The last thing I saw was Justin leaning over me with tears running down his face. I couldn't help but feel disappointment flood over me as I saw it wasn't Edward.

Maybe comfortable wasn't so nice. Comfortable gets you killed.

NO! I will not be killed. I will not be murdered. I opened my eyes again and I saw I was in some shiny box. Two people were leaning over me as the shiny box shook every once in a while. Justin was sitting next to me holding my hand as they applied pressure to my sensitive spot.

My back arched up as I screamed in agony. The blackness took over again as I landed back on the table with a thud.

I kept trying to open my eyes whenever I could, but I found out I couldn't. I couldn't open my mouth to speak either. I couldn't tell them when to stop pressing in on my stomach. That everywhere hurt. So much.

I tried thinking of nice things to pass the black time away, but I just kept thinking about Edward. I was remembering all the times we had before we grew up. Before he left.

_I sat in between his knees, my back to his chest, as we sat staring at the lake. He was playing with a piece of my hair as I sighed in contentment. _

_I had a sudden though. "Edward?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"What would you do if I died?" I asked._

_I felt him stiffen behind me and he wrapped his arms around my body. "That's not going to happen anytime soon. So don't worry about it."_

_"What would you do though? Would you be sad?" _

_He sighed and turned me so I was facing him. "I would be more than sad, Bella. I would be devastated. I would be so alone. I would probably try to come after you."_

_I looked at him in shock. "NO! You will do no such thing!" _

_"What do you expect me to do?" He asked sadly as if thinking about it made him depressed._

_"Well, I would haunt you every second of the day. So it will be as if was there!" I exclaimed, happy in my conclusion._

_"Would I be able to feel you?" He asked, breathing on my neck. _

_I shivered and answered, "I don't think you can feel ghosts."_

_He kissed my neck whispered, "Then, I would want to be a ghost like you. So I could feel you."_

_I smiled and said, "What if I was a bird? Would you become a bird?" _

_He nodded and kissed me._

_"What about a lion?"_

_He kissed me again._

_"Deer?" _

_He kissed me longer and harder this time. "I would be whatever you are."_

I felt my heart race at that memory. I doubt he realized that when I was dying, I would be thinking of that moment. That wonderful Hallmark moment.

But what memory made all the rest mean nothing?

"_Bella, I'm moving."_

_I looked at him with shock. "What?"_

"_My dad got another job at a hospital, better benefits and stuff. So, I'm going with him." He said with no emotion._

"_I'll come with you! We can start our life together early." I said excited._

_He shook his head and looked down. "I'm breaking up with you, Bella."_

_I stared at him not comprehending what those words meant. "Breaking up?"_

_He nodded and said, "I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm going to a new city and I don't want to have strings attached here."_

"_So I'm a string?" I whispered._

"_Yes."_

I felt my heart break all over again and I heard, "She's coding!"

Oops. I guess thinking about that made my heart beat a little too fast. My bad.

"Or not?"

I was smiling on the inside. That's sick. I was smiling while I had a stab wound?

"Cally? Can you hear me Cally?" I opened my eyes even though it felt like someone put cement on my eyelids.

I felt my whole body respond in shock once I saw the face that was leaning over me. "Carlisle?"

I saw him to a retake and whispered, "Bella?"

* * *

**Whoa! Bet you didnt see that one coming! HA! You should've seen your face! Bahaha.**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	10. Kisses Make Me Feel Better

**Someonewhodidntputtheirname: Thank you**** I'm glad you liked it!**

**Jessica1: Thank you, too! I'm glad that your still reading it!**

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He looked amused. "Bella, I'm a doctor. I work here." He pressed harder on my stomach and I felt a scream tear its way out of my throat.

I gave him a slight glare. "Don't do that…again."

I could feel my eyes dropping and I fought to make them stay open. "Carlisle…I missed you…"

As the blackness took over I tried to hear what he said next.

"I missed you too, Bella."

I couldn't help but think…What would people do if I died? Would my identity be kept secret or since I'm dead it doesn't matter anymore? So many thoughts going through my head.

When I started to hear things I felt a slight tugging on my mind. I knew something was up, but I just couldn't quite remember what it was.

I slowly started to move my body, not opening my eyes yet. I fluttered my toes and my finger tips. I would never take advantage of moving my toes again. I smiled feeling my bones ache. At least I could feel it.

As I lifted my eyelids open I saw him. Edward. My Edward. I missed him so much! I went to say hi, but I all that would come out was "Eeeeeeeeeeee."

I saw his head turn at my squeak and I saw relief flood his features. My heart soared at that. He came rushing towards me.

I felt his hands take my face as he soothed me. "Bella. Oh Bella. Don't you ever do that to me again. Please. I love you so much. Oh god."

If my heart was already soaring it was now full on launching into the clouds. He said he loved me. Loved me!

"Eeeeeeeeeeee." I grimaced. I motioned drinking something and he understood. He handed me a cup filled with ice and water with a straw hanging out of it. I took a long deep sip and sighed as the cold wetness hit my throat.

"Ah, that feels so much better." I smiled and stretched. I felt something tugging along my stomach.

Pulled back the covers and groaned. "Wow. That's going to leave a scar." I tried not to study the pink line held together by stitches.

Edward took my hand as I was pulling my shirt back over it. "No, let me see it."

I tired not o shake as I lifted the covers off of it again.

I felt him stiffen when he saw it. He knelt by the side of my bed and I closed my eyes. Soon I felt a pair of lips touching right by the scar. My eyes flew open and I saw Edwards's lips leaving my stomach. I pushed my shirt hurriedly over my stomach. "Edward. I have a boyfriend."

I saw his eyes harden as he studied me. "Yeah, I know. He's going to the cafeteria right now. He got hungry."

I nodded and sighed. It was unfair to Justin that I was in here fantasizeing about Edward. "I think you should go."

I felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You want me to leave?"

I looked away and nodded.

I felt his hands on my face again and I kept my eyes down. As his face got closer I whimpered. "No, Edward."

He brought his face dar enough so he could see my eyes. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"No." I said honestly.

"Then, why are you saying stop?" He looked at me confused.

"Because of Justin." I said again honestly.

I scrutinized my face as he asked, "Do you love him?"

I looked away and said, "He likes me very much."

He squeezed harder on my face. "I didn't ask about him. I asked about your feelings. Do. You. Love. Him."

"I like him very much." I said lamely.

He blew out a sharp breath. "Love. Do you love him?"

I thought about that one. Who did I love? It was impossible to love someone in such a short amount of time that me and Justin had known each other. We had only been going out for about 4 minutes when I got stabbed. But I remember the disappointment that had flooded over me whenI saw Edward wasn't with me as I wason the ground.

"No." I whispered.

He smirked. "Good."

I shivered again as he lips pushed against mine. I kissed him back greedily.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but I pushed Edward back as I heard someone at the door.

I lowered my eyes in shame as I saw the familiar brown eyes. Usually I saw kindness in them…today, they were pissed.

**Thank you so much guys! I lovelovelove all the reviews I get**

**Love, **

**Taryn**


	11. Boobage

**Thank you for reading my last chapter! I know it was kind of a dosey, but I have a surprise for you!**

**

* * *

**

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. **(A/N SURPRISE!)**

He shook his head and pointed at Edward. "He called me. He didn't tell me that you two were dating again."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. What am I suppose to tell him? No dad we aren't dating. Actually I'm dating Justin Bieber. What you saw was just a figment of your imagination.

Uh. NO.

Edward cleared his throat. "We aren't dating. I was kissing her goodbye. I'm moving. It was kind of a farewell kiss."

I look at him confused. What? Moving?

My dad looked at me and I smoothed my face out as if I was confirming it. He cocked an eyebrow at Edward. "Where are you moving too?"

I looked at Edward and waited for his answer.

"I'm going back to New York. I'm getting promoted to staff manager of People magazine." He stated this information rather dully.

My dad's eyebrows flew up. "Wow. That's great. So you WON'T be coming back here?" I knew he was asking for the double meaning and I was grateful for my dad at that moment.

Edward looked down at me, "No, I won't be coming back."

I felt my eye suddenly tear up and I pointed at the door. "Please go."

My dad and Edward both looked confused.

"Bella. I-," Edward started.

"GO." I said forcefully.

I closed my eyes as he and my dad left the room.

He was moving and he kissed me before he told me. What a jerk. I didn't feel like being alone, but I DEFINETLY did not want Edward coming back in here. I thought about bringing my dad back in when somebody knocked on the door.

I saw a face peek from the door and my face broke out in a smile. "Justin!"

He smiled and closed the door behind him. He walked over to my bed and looked unsure of what he should do.

I scooted over till there was enough room on the bed for two of us and patted the bed.

He smiled and carefully laid down next to me facing me.

I felt his breath tickle me as he chuckled, "Best first date ever, right?"

I laughed and smiled. "If all you wanted was to get me in bed all you had to do was ask."

He laughed and snuggled closer to me. I put my head next to his and closed my eyes. This was perfect. I didn't have to guess what Justin was thinking right now. He was thinking that he wanted to kiss me. If it were Edward though I wouldn't have had a cl

GET EDWARD OUT OF YOUR HEAD, BELLA. YOU'RE WITH JUSTIN NOW.

Wow. Even my mind is bossy….

He heard the bed shift weight as he leaned forward to me. "Bella. I think I'm going to kiss you now."

I still had my eyes closed and I whispered, "Good."

He gently laid his lips on mine and I sighed. His lips were soft. He went a little lower and sucked on my bottom lip. Whoa. That's different. I felt my breathing hitch as my body responded. I guess I liked that.

He put his hand on my face and his thumb stroked my cheek. Oh my god. This boy knew what he was doing.

I suddenly felt very naked under the hospital gown.

One of his hands snaked across my waist and brushed along my stitches. I gasped in pain.

He quickly drew back as I fought the tears that the pain drew on.

"Ow," I muttered. I looked at Justin and he looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

"Justin its okay! I promise I'm fine!" I put a big smile on my face and I grabbed his hand. "It's just a little sore."

His eyes went down to where my wound was and he looked back up at me. "Can I see it?"

I nodded and refused to think about what happened with Edward only a few minutes before.

I lifted the gown and showed it to him.

His eyes widened. He slowly put his hand by it. "Wow. That's going to leave a wicked scar."

"Yeah. It's going to look like I was stabbed by a fish! Look." I twisted around and put my other hand on it tracing it lightly.

The sudden movement brought the hospital gown up higher than was intentioned and you could the bottom of my left boob.

I looked up at Justin to see if he noticed it. He was staring right at it. I laughed and pushed my gown down. "Sorry." I said.

He looked up at me and said, "No problem. AT ALL."

We were cracking up when somebody walked through the door.

I shrieked, "Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

He laughed and muttered, "Didn't we already go through this, Bella? I am a doctor and this is a hospital."

My eyebrows pulled down as I though about what he said. Oh! I remember something sort of like what he said. I blushed and murmured, "Sorry…"

He chuckled, "Its ok. I'm here to tell you, you can go home. Everything came back all good."

Home sounded great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, **

**Taryn**

**PS: Oh and by the way…I have a new story and it's called Nothing New. So if you're interested check it out! **


	12. Talking to the Moon

Three months later...

I felt like my world had shifted. Edward has gone back to New York and now sits in a fancy office. Justin's on tour right now and I'll be joining him in Toronto in a few days.

I missed him so much. He kept me grounded while I kept trying to leave for Edward. He was my rock that I depended on. I felt ashamed for using him like that but I did love him. Not as he wanted, but I figure I'll develop feelings like that later.

I've tried calling Edward a couple of times, but his secretary keeps saying he's away. I know he's on the line listening though. He misses me as much as I miss him.

Around midnight evernight I would sit there and have conversations with him in my head pretending he was still here. Sad I know, but it helped. Sorta.

I sat there in my room relishing in how bright my the room was. It was 2:30am and it looked as if it there was a flashlight going through my window. I went over slowly and opened my blinds. I gasped at how big the moon was. It was staring me in the face huge like a diamond in the sky.

I felt the urge to start humming. Hmmm... I started forming lyrics in my head and I tried not to think of who inspired it.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

What was this leading to? I could feel my eyes starting to brim over.

_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think_  
_I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_

I started to whisper the next verses:

_You're all I have_  
_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

Talking to the Moon.

I called up my my manager and told her to get to the studie ASAP. When I got there I told her my plan and she vehmently agreed. I went into the booth and started belting out the lyrics.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say_  
_I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_  
_what I know_  
_Cause when the_  
_sun goes down_  
_someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_

I felt the last verse forming in my head as I whispered it into the microphone sadly.

_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

* * *

I urged my label to release my song the next day. I released a statement on my blog telling my fans that this song was very dear to me. I told them the story of Edward though I didn't say it involved me. I assured them it was just a sad story that I had dreamt one night. I also said that I would give one lucky fan a signed CD and a day with me if tehy made a fan made music video for me. I would pick one and she/he would help me make the real music video.

My manager said that I was a good artist who vauled her fans like her own kids. I didn't disagree.

At around 6' am I got a phone call from Justin saying how he loved the new song.

"Babe, it's amazing. I wish I could hear you sing it to me in person."

I laughed and told him, "Only a few more days."

He sighed and whispered, "I wished it was sooner."

"Me too. I miss you so much." I closed my eyes pretending to talk to Edward. "I need you."

I heard his breath hitch and he replied, "I need you more. I have to go. But I'm going to be thinking of you the whole time."

We got off and I cried. I cried like I've never cried before. Then I started to get angry. HE LEFT ME. I'll show that smug asshole.

I called my travel agent and told her to give me a ticket to New York.

* * *

I stormed in the People Magazine building. I walked right into his office. He was in a board meeting with a suit on and everything. Everyone turned to look at me. I ignored them and shouted at him. "You left me! You left me and came here!"

He looked around worriedly at the people at the table. "Cally, look, this isn't the best time too-"

I glared at him, "No you listen, Edward. You told me you were never leaving me again and then POOF you were gone!"

He looked down and sighed, "Look, I went to you to see if you wanted me to stay. You told me to leave."

I went up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "Don't you dare blame this on me! You know I didn't mean for you to leave out of state. I had just been stabbed, Edward! You kissed me then told me you were leaving. How was I suppose to react?"

He shook his head at me. "Cally, don't you think that I know that? But you had a boyfriend. I had responsibilties here."

I vaugely saw people filing out of the room. I looked at him sadly. "Have you heard the song?"

He nodded and swallowed.

"It's about you."

He nodded. "I gathered that."

"That doesn't mean anything to you?" I asked desperatly.

"No. You had your writers write that up for you. It doesn't mean anything."

I nodded to myself. He thinks I didn't write it.

"Okay." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

As I was walking out I turned back to him. "Edward. I wrote the song. By myself. I know that comes as a shocker to you that those are my feelings...but I did write it. Still doesn't matter though, right?"

He stood there frozen shock written all over his face.

"Bye Edward. Have a nice life."


	13. Power Couple

I know that just walking out of the office with so many things unsaid between us had its disadvantages, but the advantages weighed them out.

Advantage one: Never see Edward again.

Advantage two: Never feel this pain again.

Advantage three: Justin.

Advantage four: I could finally forget about Edward.

**Disadvantage: I could finally forget about Edward.**

**

* * *

**

I know, that I'm acting like a freak; screaming at him like this in a hotel room. But I couldn't hold up these walls anymore with Justin. If I were to stay with him I would have to tell him everything. Including everything about Edward. I don't think I was ready for that. I don't think I can deal with any of this. What had happended with Edward last week changed me. I know Justin realizes this too even though he doesn't know about what had happened with Edward. I just can't even look at myself knowing that I was willing to go back to Edward in New York without even thinking about what it would have done to Justin.

"Justin! I need you to just accept that we can't be together!" I sobbed at him.

His face turned angry as he shouted at me, "What the hell does that mean? I want a reason, Cally. I don't understand!"

I brought my hands to my face, "I can't focus on this right now. I have to much on my plate. I just...can't!"

I started to get up and walked across the room. As soon as I started opening the door he slammed it shut.

I turned around so I can push him away until he pushed my hands above my head. His eyes were frantic as he looked into mine, "Cally, I just got you and then almost lost you. I don't think I could handle this, too." He looked down and licked his lips, "If this is about what happened with Edward, I don't care. I knew you came with baggage when I first met you in the studio. I'm willing to help hold some of it."

I grimaced at him, "Justin, you can't help me with my baggage."

He dropped my hands and craddled my face, "I can if you let me."

I was shaking my head as he was saying that. "I'm broken. I don't know if I can be what you want me to- what you expect me to be. I can't be the lovey dovey girlfriend."

"Cally, you don't need to be perfect. I just want you. Broken baggage and all." He pressed his forehead against mine. "Cally, I want you."

I pushed him away. " I have so many truth's to tell you. I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know if you'd want to be with me after everything."

He crossed his arms and offered me a small smile. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Just start at the beginning."

I looked down not meeting his gaze. Do I really have it in me to rehash everything that I've worked so hard to supress? I looked back up at him and searched his face for any signs, any at all. I sighed, knowing that I would have to do this. I walked over and grabbed his hands. I led him to the bed and sat down crossed-legged.

I cleared my throat. "Okay well, to start things off..." I pulled my wig off and kept talking, "My name is Bella. Well, technically Isabella Marie Swan, but I like Bella."

I looked up at him shyly and saw he was offering me a smile.

"Bella." He said, trying my name out.

I nodded and smiled, "Well, you see...-

* * *

I woke up in Justin's arms feeling more than satisfied. I had told him everything. Even about my impromtu New York visit. He took it rather well. And right after I had told him that we had gotten a call from our agents...why were they together...ok not the point, but anyway, they told us that we had a magazine shoot together for People. Apperently we were 2010's most powerful couple.

I stretched and turned over so I was facing Justin. His eyes were closed and I smiled. He looked so innocent. I brought my lips the the corner of his lips and kissed it slowly. I felt his eyelashes tickle my cheeks as I woke him up.

"Hmmm...I don't mind being woken up like this everymorning." He said teasingly.

I brought my hands up to his hair and started giggling. "Your hair is crazy right now!"

He blushed, "I never said I had great morning hair."

"I like it." I said and kissed his nose.

He smiled and looked over my shoulder at the clock. "Oh god, we have to go to that photoshoot in 40 minutes."

I rolled my eyes, "That's the one thing I like about photoshoots. We don't have to make our self's up. They do all the work."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but they do appreciate it if we do take showers ahead of time."

I raised my eyebrows suggestively, "Need help with getting clean, Bieber?"

His voice got husky as he replied, "I don't know, Swan, you might make me even more dirtier than before."

I started kissing his neck as he was talking that. His voice ticlked my lips agaisnt his skin.

"Mmmmm," He moaned. "I'll take it."

I giggled as he picked me up and brought me to the bathroom.

* * *

**~EDWARD POINT OF VIEW~**

I looked at our magazine cover for this months. Since it was December we had our annul "Most Powerful Couple." Of course this year it would be Bella. I looked at the article and felt my jaw tense as I read their interview.

_P: So Cally, we know about your brief relationship with Zac Efron. Why did it end?_  
_CC: Well, it was never a relationship. We saw each other a few times sure, but we were never exclusive. So it never really began._

_P: Any thoughts to that Justin, knowing she was in that kind of relationship before she met you?_  
_JB: Cally dated people before me just like I did. I don't punish her because of her past. Just like she doesn't judge or punish me for it._

_P: How did you two meet?_  
_JB: Our managers decided we needed to meet._  
_CC: Plus, Justin had that amazing song. It still gives me chills._

_P: Cally, how are you recovering from the attack last month? Does it make you afraid to go out with Justin?_  
_CC: I'm recovering quite well, even though I have a scar shaped like...well nevermind. Haha. Uh, no I'm not afraid to go out with him. I actually feel as if that encounter has made me braver. I mean how many people can say "I was shot by my boyfriend's fan and I lived to tell the tale?"_  
_JB: They should make a shirt that says that!_  
_CC: They should!_

_P: It seems like you two get along great. Any differences that you have to work out?"_  
_JB: Oh I've got this one, YES. Bella seems to think that I won't like her because of her ex or the feelings she had for him._  
_CC: Oh, god. Justin really? Ok, two can play, HE LIKES HIS HAIR MORE THAN HE LIKES ME!_  
_JB: Not true, babe._

_P: Aweeeeee._  
_CC: Don't encourage him._  
_JB"*Kisses Cally's cheek.*_

_P&CC: Awe!_

God. Doesn't she understand that I love her? That I always will? How can I not when she's perfect for me? She compliments everything about me.

I throw the magazine against the wall of my office as my assistant, Jessica, walks in. "Sir, you have a call on line 4."

I nod telling her I'll answer it. I pick up the phone and push back all the anger I have down as I talk, "People Magazine, Edward Cullen speaking."

"Cullen. It's James Sprice."

I immediately straighten up as I hear my bosses voice on the line. "Hello, Mr. Sprice. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know about you and Cally California's relationship. I want a full article on it on my desk by next Thursday. I WANT EVERYTHING. Her hobbies, ticks, cravings. I want everything, Cullen."

I close my eyes and whisper, "That's my private life-"

His voice cut like a knife on the phone, "It's your job on the line."

I swallowed and said, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Awe, guys! This is the last chapter:((((( I might be willing to do a sequel...after I get finished my other story, Nothing New. Take a look at it!**

**Love yah bunches,**

**Taryn.**

**OH AND GO BUY TAYLOR SWIFTS CD! IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!**


End file.
